CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core A) is directed by Roy Herbst, Principal Investigator of the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer (YSILC), and co-directed by Ed Kaftan, with support from the program financial management team. Careful oversight by the Administrative Core will be critical to ensure the success of the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer. Core A is an extension of existing infrastructure provided by YCC Research Administration to support and facilitate transdisciplinary research efforts. The Administrative Core serves as the central coordination point for all YSILC investigators, with responsibility for monitoring the progress of all projects and cores toward a translational/clinical endpoint. The Core Director and Co-Director along with the YISLC Co-PI (Dr. Chen) have responsibility for leading the YSILC program, setting translational research priorities, identifying new translational research opportunities from emerging data, monitoring the progress of all projects, cores and developmental projects and determining changes in direction of projects, cores and translational research as needed. Interactions among YSILC investigators is facilitated by Core A to accelerate the translation of laboratory findings into the proposed and future clinical studies. If required, the Core A Director will manage conflicts among YSILC investigators. As a team, the Core personnel monitors finances, maintains communications among project and core leaders and coordinates meetings, including the weekly lung cancer translational group seminar series, monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, annual meetings of the Internal/External Advisory boards and the annual YSILC SEP and DRP Symposium. In addition to these functions, the Core is the primary interface with the NCI, other lung cancer SPOREs, Yale Cancer Center and Yale University, and coordinates outreach efforts, including publications (internal and external), website development, seminars, patient/research advocacy activities, and fundraising programs. Through these administrative activities, Core A is essential to the organization of the YSILC program, to developing a widespread culture of lung cancer basic/clinical/translational research at Yale and to the efficient achievement of the stated program objectives, with the ultimate goal of a significant clinical impact for patients with lung cancer.